


Mind Fuck

by AnimeCujo



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is chained to L, his days and nights spent attached to the odd, but brilliant detective by a pair of long chained handcuffs. Dark eyes follow his every move, watching and waiting for any sign that he is indeed the killer called Kira; he can't take it anymore. If only there was a way to stop the impassive young man's mind, to somehow halt the processing and theorizing that would have Light made into some sort of monster L believed him to be. But what to do with someone who's mind never stops? How do you hit the pause button on coherent thoughts? Desperate times call for desperate measures and Light finds out just how far he is willing to go to make sure L stops thinking about Kira if only for a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note is written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. I own nothing.

"Hmm?" Light brown bangs swished over the young man's forehead as he turned towards the asked question. Caramel colored eyes shifted from staring out the hotel-esque window to the cool voice that belonged to a figure who sat hunched over slightly at the edge of a large bed. "Sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere." He apologized, taking a step away from the large glass pane.

Light Yagami casually placed his hands into the pockets of his khaki trousers; the handcuff around his wrist rattling the long chain as he walked towards the person to whom it was connected to. Large dark eyes with heavy circles underneath followed his every move curiously, a thumb being chewed on in the same rhythm of the approaching steps. Ryuzaki otherwise known as L, rocked back in his crouched position on the bed, bare toes wiggling as he peered up through shaggy black bangs.

"If you did not hear me the first time, I will repeat myself." He replied simply, waiting until Light came to stand in front of him to continue. "Do you dream?" The young man gave the inquiry an odd look, frowning down at Ryuzaki. "If you do, your subconscious self might allow you to remember things that normally would not surface while you were Kira." He explained calmly, noticing the way Light's jaw clenched in annoyance.

"That again? Why can't you just accept that I am not Kira?" He argued, flinging his arms into the air in frustration. Anger was evident on his handsome face as this argument was one that the chained pair seemed to have over and over again. "I have told you in every possible way that I am not Kira!" Light continued to fume while L watched quietly, chewing on his thumb.

The lack of a reaction annoyed the perpetually dubbed guilty young man to no end. "Tell me, Ryuzaki, what do I need to do to make you believe me that I am not him?" Light leaned down livid brown locking with inquisitive coal. "Just look at me, do I really look like someone who is capable of murdering people?" He breathed, eyes wide with desperation as L continued to mull over his answer. After what seemed like an eternity, he lowered the thumb from his teeth.

"When you asked to be placed in confinement, I was sure you were Kira." The detective spoke calmly, face blank of any expression. "When you were released, it seems that you were not Kira for a while." Light's shoulders relaxed a bit, his irate breathing returning to a more normal pace as the conversation looked to be heading in a favorable direction. "Because of that, I would say that you are not Kira," L explained plainly, gauging his companion's reaction as he continued. "However, that doesn't mean that somewhere deep inside, unbeknownst to yourself that you still are him."

Light snapped then and lunged at the young man, slamming his back into the mattress as he straddled on top. He gripped L's wrists in each hand tightly, pinning them to either side of the black hair that now splayed out haphazardly onto the peach comforter. Light hovered over the emotionless face that regarded him now like a parrot would a stranger, except in this scenario he was the one in the cage being observed. They stayed like this for a few moments, neither saying nor doing anything as silence settled into the room.

"Do you ever stop thinking? For even a second?" Light demanded, shoving hard into the captive wrists and making their bodies bounce slightly. Fiery brown searched the nonchalant charcoal, looking for any hint of an answer. "Tell me, does that brain of yours ever take a rest from trying to solve impossibly complex crimes or how I could be Kira?" He almost screamed, patience worn thin and at the end of his rope from dealing with constantly hearing about how he was a murderer.

"No," L replied plainly, expression calm and not the slightest bit disturbed at currently being pinned down. "It doesn't, especially since I rarely sleep." Light's brows furrowed at the response, confused as the two of them had been tethered to one another for weeks now and in that time he was almost certain that L had slept when he had. "I doze." He answered, seeing the next logical question coming. "Then I lay awake considering the ways Kira can kill with just a name and a face and how the killing continued even though we are together 24 hours a day."

Teeth ground as Light's jaw clenched, fury and frustration boiling over. That bastard! All this time coming up with new ways and theories as to why he had to be Kira. It was infuriating! There had to be a way to make Ryuzaki stop thinking; even if it was only for a second, but if sleep wasn't an option, then what?

At that moment, an idea dawned on Light and he remembered in a flurry of images the only times his mind had ever gone completely blank. When a coherent thought wasn't possible even if he had wanted to have one. But should he, could he? Light had run out of options and it was pure desperation that drove his next actions.

Lips crashed together with a muffled gasp, L's white long sleeved shirt being fisted tightly with two hands at the collar. Light stared straight into shocked eyes as he continued to press his mouth over Ryuzaki's, both holding their breaths as each waited to see what the other would do. Two hearts beat heavily, each organ echoing loudly in each individual's head as coal spheres regarded chocolate orbs warily. After a moment, Light pulled away, the kiss disconnecting with a quiet smack and he released his hold on the cotton twisted between his fingers.

"I, um, sorry." He apologized, blushing as he sat back a little to take in the still shocked L's face. Light watched as Ryuzaki looked away, a thumb coming up to stroke against the freshly kissed lower lip as he contemplated what had just happened. "I've never done that with a guy before." He added nervously and chuckled lightly. "Many a girl, yes, but it's not the same. You understand what I mean, right?"

L's eyes rolled back to meet Light's question before a pink hue spread over the swell of his cheeks and his gaze swiftly flitted back to staring off at nothing in the distance. The student's brow furrowed at this response, finding it odd since a simple, 'yes' or nod would have sufficed. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him and it all made sense. Light sucked a sharp breath through his teeth as he dared to confirm his hypothesis.

"That wasn't," he paused, brunette head tilting to the side as he leaned in slightly. "That couldn't have been," the words he wanted to say refusing to come out. Licking his lips, Light tried for a third time. "Your first kiss, was it?" His heart stopped momentarily as L glanced his way for a split second, the pale skin reddening further before looking away again.

Light gawked, eyes wide and mouth popping open in disbelief. He had always been fairly popular with the girls and he had stopped being a virgin a long time ago. However, he was selective and there were very few whom he had gone that far with. At his age, it was only natural that he would have had a couple of partners at this point. Light assumed that Ryuzaki and he were close in years even though he knew almost nothing of the eccentric detective's past.

"That means, you've never," he deduced as the idea popped into his mind. "Either." Light finished softly, editing the implied phrasing just for the sake of saving both of them some humiliation. He watched as L continued to stare at nothing, the slim thumb sweeping back and forth across his bottom lip. Light wanted to hear him confirm his suspicion and pressed for an answer. "Am I right, Ryuzaki?"

"Most attraction is based on physical attributes." He mused out loud to himself still not meeting the curious brown eyes staring at him. L hummed softly as if mulling the assertion to test its validity. "If one is not aroused by what they perceive as a visual stimulus then they are not interested in pursuing any further physical interaction." Light's brows knitted together as he watched L try to make sense of his emotions.

"Still, when gender is not an issue the interest in another person might be created by a mental captivation." The thumb moved away as Ryuzaki finally brought his gaze back to meet Light's own. Licking his lips, coal stared earnestly into shining mocha. "To find another person whom can challenge one's own intelligence is the most arousing thing of all."

Air sucked sharply through Light's teeth as the meaning of L's words rang loudly in his ears; but was he serious? Or was this just another test in Ryuzaki's attempts to prove to that he was really Kira? There was only one way to find out and Light now swallowed hard as he wondered whether not he was willing to go that far. One look into the expecting dark eyes and he instantly knew the answer to that question. Tentatively, Light shifted his weight back, using the placement of his palms on L's chest to sit up.

His rump hovered over the apex of Ryuzaki's thighs for a moment, wondering what he would find when he sat down. Hesitantly, Light lowered his backside, letting it come to rest over the zipper of L's jeans and gasping at what he felt. A hot bulge became nestled between his trouser clad cheeks; proof that he had not been lied to just now. Ryuzaki was aroused; aroused by a simple kiss; aroused by Light's advances.

Silence enveloped the pair as neither knew what to say next. L watched stoically the young man who straddled him and was resting his ass so conveniently over his ever hardening erection, while Light tried to ignore the way his own member lengthened at the thought of taking this a step further. It wasn't something he had ever imagined himself doing before, having sex with a man, but thinking back to the heavy blush that had painted Ryuzaki's face only moments ago and his own cock twitched with interest.

Light sat there, unable to move as he battled with himself as what to do next. Involuntarily, his vision locked onto the large dark eyes that seemed to be studying him and then instantly lowered to stare at the pale lips. White teeth nibbled lightly on the plump flesh, Ryuzaki having replaced his thumb while he waited for something to happen. He swallowed hard at the erotic sight, his mouth having gone dry as all logic left him.

In less than a second, their lips met once more and arms wrapped around shoulders and under a slim body as the two embraced each other. Light led the kiss with skilled practice, molding onto L's inexperienced mouth. Eyes closed as necks craned to allow for more movement and a quiet smacking sound could be heard as jaws pressed they melted together. A tiny whimper from the back of Ryuzaki's throat was swallowed by Light as his tongue applied a light pressure at the seam of their lips.

Slowly, the hot muscle slipped in, grazing carefully over teeth and finally coming to roll languidly over its partner. Light's fingers found their way into the inky black locks of L's hair, marveling at the silky texture despite that fact it always looked so unkempt. In turn, he could feel the firm grip of slender hands on his body; one holding a bicep while the other rested on his shoulder. Ryuzaki responded by languidly pushing his own tongue into Light's mouth, tasting the cavernous space with his own.

"Mm, mmpfh." Light mumbled, breaking the kiss for some much-needed oxygen. Not wanting to stop, he pressed their foreheads together as they panted and tried to calm their racing hearts. "You, um, you taste like chocolate." He commented, knowing that it must be because the only thing the detective ever ate was sweets. Smiling at the flushed young man, Light leaned in for another kiss. "I like it." He whispered before capturing the sugary mouth again.

Ryuzaki moaned softly as Light ground into him, the stiffness under the fabric rubbing each of them just right. Fingers slipped over clothing and in hair, jaws moving in tandem as their kisses became more desperate. L's hips thrust upwards, jerking sharply as his body instinctively searched for more of the pleasurable friction. Light met him with every moment, surprised at how quickly he had become aroused by this heavy petting. Still, there was a goal he had in mind and he needed to get on with before he became too lost in what they were doing to care.

"Mmnn," L mumbled as their lips separated, lashes blinking open to see the top of Light's head scoot down his body. He shivered as cold fingers pushed up the hem of his shirt, exposing the pale skin to the chilly air. "Nnnah, haha!" He gasped as a moist tongue slowly ran along the delicate skin right below his navel.

Light smirked at the sound, watching the belly twitch as he tickled Ryuzaki with the warm muscle. Positioning himself between the jeans-clad thighs, he paused to stare at the mound which strained under the cotton. Could he do this? Actually give a blowjob when he had only ever been on the receiving end of such a thing? And even more frightening, why did he want to so badly now? None of it made any sense, but then again, neither did being constantly accused of being a serial killer when he was handcuffed to this neurotic insomniac for 24 hours a day.

Determined fingers popped the grommet before pulling on the zipper, teeth coming apart to reveal the dark boxers now sporting a large damp spot. Ryuzaki shuddered and covered his face with an arm, whimpering quietly, but made no move to stop this. Licking his lips, Light reached for the elastic hem, jerking them down unceremoniously and letting the turgid flesh spring free. It smacked softly onto L's abdomen, smearing the sticky fluid seeping from the slit onto the pale skin.

Brown eyes blinked curiously at the pink member and shiny head, the reality of what he was about to do finally sinking in. Not being one to back down once he had set his mind to something, Light swallowed down the revulsion that bubbled up from his stomach at the prospect of sucking another man's dick. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously reached up to grasp the heated mass with a hand.

"Ahh, hah!" L gasped as the warm fingers encircled him and pulled his erection up. Coal risked a glance down to see the crown of cocoa locks and Light's face hovering over the head. His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight, breath caught in his throat as he watched the tip of his cock disappear into an open mouth. "Oh, ahmmm!"

Light grimaced at the bitter taste, trying not to gag. However, the sound made by Ryuzaki the second he took in the wet tip encouraged him to continue. Smirking, he relaxed his jaw letting the flesh slide even further back, breathing raggedly through his nose. Placing his palms on L's thighs, he set a steady pace of sucking and pulling, bobbing his head and pressing his tongue flat against the thick vein that ran along the underside of the slippery dick.

Ryuzaki shook and shuddered, hips futilely trying to push up into the heavenly warmth that swallowed him so nicely. He bit hard into the cotton of his shift, whining lowly when an especially hard suck was given or Light twisted his tongue around the sensitive head. Pleasure ebbed through him in gentle waves, cresting and rolling with increasing strength until his body screamed for its peak, a climax Light currently was very quickly bringing him towards.

"Mm, nnnmmmm," he moaned as a low hum resonated through his cock, eyes rolling into the back of his head. L was falling over the edge and long fingers roughly grabbed fistfuls of Light's hair, tugging at the scalp fiercely. "Ahhh, ha!" Tumbled out, any coherent words muffled by desperate pants. "Nahhh."

Light increased his efforts, working the thick muscle quickly, letting it slide back so far into his throat he began to gag. With eyes closed tightly and brows furrowed, he ignored the stiffness in his jaw and the fervent pulling on his scalp. It wasn't that Light was enjoying what he was doing so much as the sounds it produced and so he didn't heed the blatant warning and L came hard in his mouth.

His eyes flew wide as the hot, sticky liquid rushed down his throat, gagging at the taste. Light coughed violently as he choked on the ejaculation, releasing the throbbing member and pushing up on his knees. Turning his head, he spat onto the comforter, horrified to see there was nothing, but his own saliva. Cautiously, he wiped the side of his mouth and chin with the back of his hand before averting his gaze back to the form now trembling on the mattress.

Ryuzaki lay there clutching his thin stomach, eyes screwed such and mouth agape as he fought to catch his breath. Light gawked in amazement at this site of the world renowned detective in front of him, the pale torso damp with sweat and unable to speak. L was an absolute mess from just having experienced his first orgasm with another person and a slow smirk spread over his face; he had done it. He had stopped that insanely brilliant mind from thinking.

Practically purring with delight, he crawled over Ryuzaki, still positioned between the dark head's thighs. Light's own erection strained at the fabric of his pants, but he couldn't be bothered, flying high on his success. He crept quietly, flanking the splayed ebony locks to get a good look at his handiwork. Licking his lips, Light admired the heavy flush over the pallid cheeks and long dark lashes that kissed their swell.

"Tell me," he whispered, glee barely contained in his voice. L's eyes fluttered opened to reveal molten coal, chest still heaving slightly as they locked on triumphant mocha. "What's on your mind, dear, sweet, Ryuzaki?" Light crooned leaning in to get a closer look as L blinked up at him. "Wh-oomphf!"

Mouths crashed and teeth clicked, a hand firmly planted on the nape of his neck, keeping their faces pressed together. Light hesitated for a split second at the sudden attack, only to find himself more than willing to reciprocate. Hands roamed without a destination, grabbing and rubbing, looking for purchase only to move from clothing to bare skin and then back again. Ryuzaki's legs wrapped around Light's waist, grinding their hips and making muffled twin groans emerged from their busy lips.

Tongues intertwined, breathy pants giving way to desperate moans as fabric was pushed out of the way. They parted for a moment to jerk L's shirt over his head, the chain between them clinking as their handcuffs collided. An annoyed grumble was heard from Ryuzaki at the detachment, leaning up to capture Light's mouth once more, while slim fingers quickly worked the buttons on the collared shirt.

"Oh, ahhh!" L gasped as a harsh nip was delivered to his lower lip.

Light smirked and started a trail of light kisses and languid licking down the slim jawline. He hummed at the slightly sweet taste of L's skin, wondering if maybe somehow all the sugar the detective ate had managed to permeate through his epidermis. He forwent the thought in favor of sucking hard on a patch of delicate skin just below an ear, a low whine given in response.

Ryuzaki's hands moved swiftly down the torso hovering over him, coming to rest right above Light's waistband. The tips grazing over the taut abdominal muscles that flexed with his movements at he continued to shower L's chest with furious. So lost in what he was doing, Light didn't notice the hand that slipped into his trousers and boxers, a warm hand palming the sticky erection encased within its confines.

"Gah, ha-ha, L, that's," he gasped, eyes flying wide at the welcomed pressure cupping his length. "Ffffuuuahhh, God." Light swore, the fingers stroking him, gripping the aching flesh and making his mind blur with pleasure. "Yeah-ha, ha, like that." He moaned, eyelids fluttering shut as he was worked with a novice, but eager hand.

Ryuzaki reached up to grasp the back of Light's neck, pulling him down to plant another kiss. He moaned in the L's mouth, breathy gasps for air the only thing that kept him from completely devouring the demanding lips. An insistent hand pushed the cotton shirt off broad shoulders, letting the fabric slide off to reveal smooth skin. Light shuffled out of the constraining clothing, quickly and almost angrily as if it physically burned his body.

With a canvas of skin and muscle displayed before him, L immediately took to licking and nibbling along an exposed collarbone. Light hissed as wet heat dragged across his skin, black bangs tickling as they brushed against his chest. He moaned, rocking into the stroking hand, falling victim to the friction bringing him ever closer to the edge. He gasped as an exceptionally hard bite was given, eyes flying open as the combination of pleasure and pain sent a shiver down his spine. Such a thing he had never experienced, all girls he had been with having always been timid and sweet.

Never before had someone handled him so roughly, so desperately. The heated touch of Ryuzaki's fingers, the warm moistness of his hungry tongue, the violent danger of those white incisors, it all made Light throb with desire. But more than that, was the idea that in his arms he now had found a way to tame arguably one of the most brilliant minds today and that idea alone was nearly enough to push him over the peak and into rapture.

"Ha, nmmm, enough," Light panted, shuddering as a thumb dug into the weeping tip. Fingers wrapped around the pale wrist, removing the sticky palm with a discontented grunt before strong hands pushed L back onto the mattress as he fought to regain some composure.

Ryuzaki stared up at him, fingers fidgeting on his own chest as lidded dark eyes followed the body which reached over to the nightstand. Light jerked open the drawer, rummaging around for what he knew would be hidden there beneath the contents. Air sucked sharp between his teeth as fingers finally landed upon a foil packet, a small smirk playing over his lips as he had found his treasure. Settling back between the spread pale thighs, he focused on the compliant mess of a man before him.

"Suck," Light ordered, leaning up to place two fingers against a plump lower lip, drumming them lightly. The dark head cocked to the side, contemplating the request for a moment before his jaw dropped and the digits were plunged into the wet orifice. "Yeah, just like those lollipops you like so damn much," he growled, pupils dilating at the sight of L slurping and sucking enthusiastically.

Light swallowed hard at the erotic scene, the soft heat twirling around the tips and coating them with necessary saliva. Unconsciously, he reached down and adjusted himself in his trousers, moaning softly at the attention his hand gave to the now adamant erection there. Light was past the point of caring whether this was right or wrong or even if doing this would garner him the result he had set out to obtain in the first place. He wanted Ryuzaki; reasons be damned.

"Enough," he managed to get out, retracting his fingers from the eager mouth with a low pop. L licked his lips, pink tongue darting out as he calmly watched Light bring his hand between his thighs. "Lift your hips," he mumbled, eying the pink puckered hole which became visible as Ryuzaki shifted his weight.

Tentatively, a slick index pressed against the muscle, brown eyes narrowing in amazement as the constricting ring gave way and allowed the tip to sink in. Light gasped at the heat which surrounded him, the space in L's body tight and scorching as he drove his finger into the knuckle. Ryuzaki remained quiet overhead, silently allowing himself to be penetrated, the flush in his face giving away his slight discomfort.

"Ughn," he groaned lowly as another digit worked its way into him. Light's fingers wiggled and spread, massaging the virginal walls and forcing them to relax. The sensation was odd, one L could not fully describe. Inside him, Light probed and prodded, pressing and curling, searching for some hidden treasure deep within "Ahhh, haa ahhhhh!"

Muscles clamped down, Light hissing as his fingers were practically crushed, the body seizing up on him. Back arching off the bed, Ryuzaki whined loudly, nails ripping into the sheets as the nerve inside him was discovered. Light stared in awe at the way the pale form shook with such a simple movement and fingertips pressed the spot again, bringing about another chorus of moans and whimpers.

"Nnn, L-Light," L panted, eyes screwed tightly shut as hips ground against the hand. A newly sprung erection thumped and bounced as he desperately tried to force those fingers further into him. "Nnmmmmm, ohh, ha!"

Light's jaw dropped as he watched L writhe like a bitch in heat, the pallid chest flushed with desire. Long fingers ripped into the black locks of his own head, Ryuzaki panting and moaning as the pleasurable assault continued without end. Light groaned with need, his own dick aching now, wanting to be touched and demanding to be taken care of now.

L whined with annoyance as the fingers slid out, the absence of their presence interrupting the roller-coaster of euphoria he had been riding. Light made short work of the baggy jeans in his way, pulling them down the long pale legs and tossing the garment somewhere into the room. The golden foil was placed between his teeth, the rip of the packet mixing with the labored breaths of his partner as he extracted the slippery latex sheath.

A low grunt was heard as he reached into his pants, pulling out the dripping engorged flesh, giving it a few quick pumps before expertly rolling the protective casing over it. Light shuffled his trousers down, eyes never leaving Ryuzaki, who shivered now as the cold air met with his naked form. Placing a hand under L's knee, he forced the leg up against the heaving chest, opening the prepared twitching hole up.

He didn't resist, much to Light's surprise, wondering momentarily how this position was comfortable. However, Ryuzaki's body has always been incredibly durable and much stronger and limber than his thin frame appeared. Still, white teeth bit into a plump lower lip as he was stretched and pushed into place, coal orbs peering through long dark lashes, silently watching and waiting.

Their eyes locked for a moment, neither speaking as Light's fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. He hesitated, waiting to see if L would give some form of protest before pressing the head onto the wet hole and forcing the tip in. A low gasp slipped out as the tight ring of muscles worked to expel him, the all-encompassing heat both scalding and welcoming and he grunted as a piece of him disappeared into Ryuzaki's body.

"Oh fuck," he swore, mocha bulging slightly as he pressed another inch forward. L groaned quietly at the sensation of being filled, the lifted leg shaking now as he took in deep, steady breaths to calm himself. "I can . . . I can feel your heartbeat," Light exclaimed in awe at the rhythmic throbbing which surrounded his length. "God, you're so hot and tight." He moaned, falling forward, his free hand coming to land next to the splayed black hair on the bed.

Charcoal locked with brown as Light pushed himself to the hilt, balls smacking against the spread cheeks. Soft pants fell from two pairs of lips, each one overwhelmed that this was actually happening. L groaned in discomfort, his lower half aching now and in need of some relief. Light nodded at the silent request, supporting his weight on the one arm and slowly sliding back, his heated mass pulling out before roughly slamming it back in.

"Ahhhggghhh," L yelped, body recoiling from the force, fingers grabbing the strained sweaty forearm next to him and squeezing. Light repeated the action coaxing out a loud cry. "F-faster," he begged, biting his lower lip as wet eyes gazed up at the man hovering over him. "D-do it faster."

Dropping the restrained leg, Light broke into an unforgiving pace, thrusting and pumping in and out of the snug hole. L's shaking legs wrapped around the taut waist, a hand mirroring its twin as it flanked the other side of his head. Light moaned and grunted loudly, sweat trickling down his face as he slammed hard into the body below, forcing the slender hips up more so he could slide in deeper.

"Ahhh, nahhh!" L belted at the new angle, his back bowing off the bed and nails ripping into his own scalp. Light watched as the minor convulsion of pleasure occurred again with another well-aimed thrust and he grinned as Ryuzaki continued to crumble into pleasure right before his eyes. "L-Light, ayhh, Light!" He cried, another moan drawing out anything else he tried to say.

Leaning in, Light was almost purring with victory, "what is it you want, L?" He hummed, slamming into the sensitive prostate again and bringing on another glorious round of moans. "Tell me, you seem to be having trouble with your words today." Light panted heavily into his partner's ear.

"I, ha, I want . . ." L managed to get out, the smirk growing ever wider as Light basked in the victory of turning the brilliant detective into an incoherent mess. "T-that, that," he spat, a hand leaving his sweat-soaked black locks and reaching down his torso to point at the man between his thighs, "take it, ha, ha, take it off." He finished, Light's face scrunching up in confusion at the request.

"Between men there is n-no chance for reproduction," he continued, explaining the logic behind the request. "And you are far t-too cautious to not be saf-fe." L panted, chest rising and falling in rapid succession as Light's expression quickly turned from triumph to anger. "S-so it only stands to reason that the u-use of protection is irrela-ha-vent," he finished, hazy eyes staring up into darkening chocolate.

"What the fuck?" Light snarled, jaw clenching in rage as his hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of dark hair. L grimaced as the roots were twisted harshly, forcing him to look at the infuriated face only an inch away from his. "You're still running scenarios in that mind of yours? You're still thinking of ways how I could be Kira, aren't you?" Ryuzaki just blinked at him, the calm response only irritating Light more.

Growling he released his hold, slamming the head back on the bed before extracting himself from the inviting hole. L whimpered at the empty feeling, but Light refused to pay attention. Instead, the sharp snap of latex echoed throughout the room as the condom was ripped off, leaving the angry cock bare. A hand shot out, the chains of their handcuffs clinking loudly as L's wrists became pinned above his head again. Dark eyes burned into charcoal, Light's mouth set into a hard, determined line as he forced the thin thighs apart again.

"Fine, if that's how you want it," he hissed, their gazes locked as he once again forced himself into the prepared entrance. Light ignored the incredible feeling of wet muscles clamping around him and the pained cry, wanting to soak in the way L's eyes grew wide at the skin on skin contact for the first time. "I am going to fuck you until every single thought falls out of your head. Until you can't even remember your own fucking alias," he threatened, pulling his hips back and slamming in again.

"Gahhh," L cried out, eyes screwing shut as his mouth fell open. Back arching off the bed as shoulder blades supported his upper body, rib cage pressing against the pale skin of his chest. Light grinned as dark hair splayed out wildly, the crown of Ryuzaki's head touching the mattress. "Ha, ah, nnmm," he panted.

Light set into an unrelenting pace, each roll of his hips sending L into a writhing wonton mess. He grunted as he fought to keep up a steady rhythm; tension growing, sweet heat pooling in his belly and he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost himself to bliss. Wet skin smacked and slapped, Light overwhelmed by hot and tight L felt wrapped around his cock. Slender legs encircled his waist, shaking with the exertion as he pushed back to meet each and every thrust.

"Ahh, hahh," Light breathed, a flailing foot digging into the middle of his back he pitched forward. Instinctively, he released their hold of the thin wrists, coming to slam palms on the bed as he continued to work towards completion. "Mmm-ppfhh!" The cry muffled as instantly, needy lips clamped over his mouth.

Long fingers slid into the drenched brown hair, L pressing their faces together with such intensity it was painful. Teeth clicked and tongues rolled, a plump bottom lip being bitten and sucked as they the passion of their kiss fought to match the ferocity of their coupling. Hands roamed, searching for purchase, Light's finally coming to rest in L's hair, tugging at the dark strands as he raced towards pleasurable oblivion.

"Oh, ah, Ryuza-ha-ha," he managed to get out before once more his mouth became too busy for words. Reaching down he grabbed the unattended bouncing hardened flesh, squeezing it and earning a pained whine. "I'm, I'm . . . Ahh," Light warned, dropping his head into the drenched shoulder, jaw clenching as his vision blurred.

A steady hand jerked the swollen prick, L crying out as the smoldering palm tipped him over the edge. Nails tore into their owners scalp, body trembling and shuddering waves of rapture took hold the seminal fluid coating both their exposed bellies. Light cursed under his breath as fluttered muscles gripped him tightly and he came hard into the accepting vessel he had so violently claimed.

He collapsed then, every bit of energy having left him and he welcomed the feeling of Ryuzaki's damp chest pressing against him. Minutes ticked by, a softening member slipping out of the abused hole as cum began to dry on their skin. Light finally lifted his head, hand running through the caramel bangs as he pushed himself into an upright position. He glanced at the motionless body under him, frowning at the peaceful look on the flushed face, dark lashes kissing the tops of the smooth cheeks.

"L?" He inquired, leaning in to get a better look. "Hey, L, wake up, it's over now," Light gently poked the young man's face with an index finger, a disgruntled groan being made as the intrusive digit was lightly smacked away. Brown eyes grew wide at the sight, unbelieving of what he was actually seeing right now at this very moment; L was asleep.

Ryuzaki, L, the world's greatest detective as really and truly slumbering peacefully. Light gaped in astonishment, wondering if he had passed out right after his orgasm. He had heard of it before, but never had experienced it happening, then again, Light had never been with someone so . . . so . . . there truly wasn't a word to describe it. Sighing, he pushed himself off the semi-conscious body, suddenly realizing how good a nap sounded.

Light reached for a blanket, doing his best to keep the chain which kept them tethered to one another quiet. He maneuvered behind L, the young man having rolled onto his side into a fetal position, his thumb grazing over the bottom lip as if in thought. It was amusing that even in a state of unconsciousness, Ryuzaki involuntarily went to the same odd habit as when he was awake. Pulling the sheet over them both, he wrapped an arm around the thin waist, pulling him close and humming as L snuggled into his chest.

"Hey, L," he smirked, leaning over to whisper into the shell of his ear, feeling triumphant that he had managed to completely incapacitate the great investigator known as L. It was a heady feeling and Light wondered now if he had also been able to achieve his goal he had initially set out to accomplish. "What are you thinking about now?"

Eyes grew wide at the soft whimper of an answer which slipped past the slumbering lips. He never had expected to actually receive a response. However, studies had shown that on occasion those asleep could interact verbally and reveal things not generally said aloud when awake. Curiosity peaked, Light leaned in closer to make out just exactly what secrets L might divulge in this state.

"Light . . ." He mumbled quietly, the brunette sucking in a sharp breath with anticipation as he eagerly awaited more. "Light . . ." L muffled, wiggling slightly in the arms which held him so close. " . . . Kira . . ." He breathed, a small smile spread over the pale face, as if happy with whatever conclusion he had arrived at. He sighed, the last sentence fading away into a soft snore, "Light . . . is Kira . . ."

"Fuck!"

 


End file.
